


Wonderland

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: CP27无料全文
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友跟我说发完了，真没想到，感谢长途跋涉来es专区拿DMC无料的每一个人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4D和4N/同居交往前提/内容很弱智

电影中规中矩，不算无聊，但也没有好看到让尼禄全神贯注的程度。但丁大概也是这么想的，因为他的视线大多数时候都停留在外卖盒里的披萨上。尼禄不怪他，毕竟这是他唯一租得起的电影碟。比起用来欣赏，它的作用更多是给他们单调且无聊的晚餐时光增添一点新意。  
男主角驾驶汽车离去，引擎的嗡嗡声异常地大。尼禄望着屏幕中心发呆，像松鼠似的用门牙啃着吃剩的披萨饼边。过了半分钟，当男主角早已下车时，尼禄才发现那恼人的嗡嗡声依旧萦绕在耳边。他随便挥了挥手，把蚊子赶到别处。  
蚊子识相地离开了尼禄，把目标转向了沙发上的另一个人。但丁瘫坐在左边，头枕着沙发靠背，双腿交叠在圆桌上，保持了他办公时的坏习惯。蚊子落在他的右脸颊上，即使那块地方的肌肉因咀嚼而不断振动，它也没有离开。  
但丁吞下口中的披萨，又从纸盒里拿了一块，坐回原位。尼禄想提醒对方脸上有蚊子，又把话咽了回去。如果他喊但丁的名字，对方多半会扭头看他，蚊子肯定也飞走了。为了避免在昏暗的事务所里寻找蚊子的麻烦，现在除掉它是最好的。  
尼禄瞟了但丁几眼，以在不引起注意的同时确认蚊子的位置。在但丁咬下披萨的一瞬间，他迅速转过身，一掌拍向对方的脸颊。他特意用了右手，还在掌心凝聚了魔力，别说杀蚊子，就连把但丁的半个脑袋轰掉都绰绰有余。如果他消灭不了蚊子，就消灭蚊子停留的地方。真是个完美的方法！  
只听见一声响亮的“砰”，掌颊相碰的地方红光一闪。那不是血光，而是但丁使用皇家护卫防住攻击时产生的光。尼禄只觉得自己的手打在了一面墙上，被自然地震开了。至于那只蚊子——它不仅毫发无伤，还悠哉游哉地飞到了但丁的额头上。  
“想打吗？”但丁转过头，声音被口中的食物堵得含糊不清。蚊子挑衅似的往左边移动了一步，彻底激怒了尼禄。  
事情到了这个地步，打死他都不会把蚊子的事告诉但丁。他要用自己的力量解决这个问题！  
“不，”尼禄恶狠狠地盯着蚊子，“刚才只是手滑了。”  
“是吗？可你好像很生气。”但丁挠了挠额头，却刚好避开了蚊子在的地方，“是电影太无聊吗？”  
“电影还行。”尼禄用左手固定好但丁的下巴，极其诚恳地说，“你只要闭上眼睛，让我摸摸你的额头就好。一下就好。”  
“哇，”但丁戏谑地笑了，“今天还挺积极的嘛。只可惜我喜欢睁着眼睛接吻。”  
他们毫无意义地对视了几秒。但丁不但没有闭眼的打算，眼神还越发火热。尼禄没有办法，只好捂住但丁的眼睛，同时用右拳朝他的额头砸去。  
只听见“砰”的一声——尼禄的攻击又被防住了。蚊子从他的拳头底下慢悠悠地飞了出来，钻进了但丁的头发。  
“小鬼，想打架就直说。”但丁的语气染上了一丝不爽，“我可没有教过你偷袭。”  
“抱歉，”尼禄慌忙收回双手，“只是我的右手有点失控而已。”  
但丁的表情立即从恼火变成了担忧。尼禄心想坏了，他拿什么当借口都好，就是不该拿他的右手。恶魔右手失控说好听点是魔力紊乱，难听点就是恶魔夺舍，但丁不担心就怪了。他还没来得及澄清，但丁就不由分说地扯过他的右臂，低头观察起来。  
但丁一低头，躲在发缝里的蚊子就映入了尼禄的眼帘。尼禄越看越着急，巴不得立即把左手糊上去，但是这样做不但会重蹈覆辙，还会加深他被恶魔控制身体的嫌疑。  
这时，他突然想起了一个在和但丁切磋时发现的细节：但丁在使用皇家护卫时，是无法躲开他右手的抓取的。只要他通过佯攻吸引但丁防御，再用右手使但丁无法动弹，那只蚊子就任他宰割了。  
“魔力流动挺正常的。”但丁终于松开了尼禄的右手，“但是我得再观察一下——”  
尼禄猛地使出一记头槌，正中但丁的头顶。这一招伤敌一千自损八百（不如说，但丁在皇家护卫的作用下毫发无伤，所以受伤的只有尼禄），让他眼冒金星，但他顾不了那么多了。在但丁防下头槌的一刹那，尼禄用魔力组成的巨大右手牢牢抓住了他的身体，一下把他翻倒在沙发上。圆桌被顺势掀翻在地，纸盒“咚”的一声摔在木地板上，幸好它已经空了。  
见但丁躺下，尼禄立即扑到他身上，手脚并用地阻止他起身。但丁显然没有料到这一出，略显困惑地望着尼禄。尼禄明白，他的机会只有这几秒。如果但丁反应过来，他有无数种方式逃离尼禄，或是发动反击，而这样尼禄就别想再碰到那只蚊子了。  
尼禄弯下身，从几乎能感受到但丁的鼻息的距离仔细扫视了对方的脸和头顶，却连蚊子的翅膀都没见到。就在他暗自慌张时，他发现一个小小的黑影落在了但丁的喉结上，正要往衣领里钻。  
尼禄不可能放过这个机会。他松开压制但丁双手的手，二话不说就要去解但丁的衬衫纽扣。然而，第一颗扣子还没解开，他的手腕就被牢牢抓住了。  
“等一下，”但丁勾起嘴角，“想在这里做可以，但你也至少和我说一声吧。你以为我没有发现你一直在偷偷看我吗？右手失控也是个谎言，我没说错吧？你只是想和我——”  
尼禄只想把钻进但丁衣服里的蚊子打成肉酱。他脱口而出：“我想脱掉你的衣服，现在、立刻、马上！”  
但丁似乎被他的气势震撼到了，愣了几秒才说：“请便。”  
尼禄无暇顾及虽迟然到的羞耻感，三两下扯掉但丁的扣子，还不慎崩掉了几颗。但丁的上半身在客厅的灯光下一览无遗——可是那只蚊子呢？尼禄伸手摸了个遍，却再也找不到它了。  
他突然听见了“啪”的一声。尼禄抬起头，发现但丁的双手并拢在脸旁。  
“这里怎么有只蚊子？”但丁捡起地上的纸盒，把黏在掌心上的蚊子尸体抹了上去，又若无其事地望向尼禄，“好了，继续你想做的事吧，我可期待了。”  
尼禄从未感受过如此严重的挫败感，就连被救世主吸进体内时也没有。他垂下头，语气难掩失落：“我们看电影吧。”  
虽然他早就跟不上剧情了。男主角身边多了几个他没见过的面孔，在讨论晦涩难懂的话题。就在镜头给喋喋不休的男主角一个特写时，电视被强行关掉了。  
“电影已经播完了。”但丁脸上挂着微笑，眼睛里却不带任何笑意，“看来我得教你一些基本的床上礼仪才行。”  
尼禄被盯得冷汗直冒，总算明白他今晚的奇怪行为完全惹恼了对方。然而事已至此，他能做的也只有在下次见到蚊子时如实告诉但丁了。


	2. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4D和4N/无明显cp内容  
> 标题实在想不到取啥就用了无料的标题，啊哈哈

1.  
娃娃机伫立在荒废的街道上，亮粉色的涂装在棕灰相间的瓦砾里显得格外突兀。尼禄在意它很久了，但在端掉村里的恶魔巢穴后，他才有时间走近观察。这时天色已暗，附近一堵危墙打下的阴影恰好笼罩了一人一机。尼禄的直觉告诉他，再过不久，这堵墙肯定会塌掉。  
那是一个普通的娃娃机，只是在村子断电的情况下，它更像一个毫无用处的铁箱子。它正面的玻璃沾满了不知是受害的村民还是被尼禄杀死的恶魔留下的血糊，和印在机器顶端的可爱字体形成了鲜明的对比。所幸血没有覆盖整块玻璃，尼禄也得以在它们的缝隙间看见机器里的景象。  
一只灰白的玩具熊坐在娃娃机里和他对视。它毛茸茸的，组成眼睛的两块塑料片呈略扁的椭圆状，嘴虽然隐藏在凸出的鼻子底下，却给人一种在笑的错觉。一个鲜红的蝴蝶结围着它的脖子，垂下的缎带贴在它圆滚滚的肚子上。也许是被放在难夹的角落的缘故，它是机器里唯一剩下的玩偶。  
不知为何，这只孤零零的熊让尼禄想起了但丁，可能是因为它红白的配色，也可能是因为它似笑非笑的表情。于是他用右手砸碎了玻璃，把玩具熊从机器里拿了出来。很快，他又意识到这样做无异于偷盗，于是饱含歉意地往娃娃机里塞了几个硬币，尽管会收走它们的人多半已经葬身于恶魔之手了。  
最后一个硬币刚落入机器，那堵摇摇欲坠的墙就塌了下来。尼禄及时避开了。当他再次看向娃娃机的位置时，那里只剩下一座砖石堆成的小山。  
他耸了耸肩，抱着玩具熊离开了毫无生气的村子。太阳完全下山了。  


2.  
尼禄第一次来到Devil May Cry时，但丁在漆黑的事务所里迎接了他。  
“最近手头紧，交不起水电费。”但丁的声音从一个模糊的人形轮廓中传来，“比起这个，要来块披萨吗？”  
“不需要，”尼禄被他的态度激起一阵无名火，“我是来学技巧的。我要像你一样——不，我要成为比你更强的恶魔猎人。”  
但丁用一阵大笑作为回应，在尼禄耳中无异于对他的大言不惭的嘲笑。但是到了第二天早上，尼禄还没来得及看清楚事务所的全貌，就被但丁塞了几个委托。  
“去做吧，别不小心死了哦。”  
尼禄独自到达任务地点后，却发现那些委托都是找猫、除草之类的杂事。想起临走前但丁懒洋洋地朝他挥手的画面，他差点抓伤了怀里的猫。

3.  
公交车上的乘客只有尼禄。他在中间找了个座位，把熊放在对面。随着车体的颠簸，熊时不时朝两侧倾倒，被他一次次扶正。终于有一次，他发现玩偶的身体上到处沾着暗红的印子。他看了看掌心的血污，没有再扶，而是任凭玩具熊趴在座位上。  
玩偶的塑料眼睛反射了车内的灯光，像活物的眼睛般闪闪发亮。尼禄读不透但丁的眼睛，却知道它蕴含着坚定的光芒。他的目标是超过但丁。那但丁的目标呢？  
“我变强了吗？”尼禄小声对车上唯一的听众说。公交车开始上坡，于是玩具熊的身体朝反方向滑了一小截。  
无论他怎么恳求，但丁都没有直接教过他什么，也没有陪他一起做过委托。他们倒是时不时会切磋，往往都以尼禄的惨败告终。至于猎魔方面，尼禄觉得他有长进，至少他能在一个偏远的村子里轻松处理掉几十只恶魔外加一个巢穴了。但是他怎么好意思去和但丁说？对方肯定会随口敷衍过去……  
车身猛烈地晃动了一下。玩具熊滑下座位，被尼禄稳稳地接住了。与此同时，他拔出绯红女皇，重重劈向破窗而入的恶魔。

4.  
那是偶然的一次胜利——虽然在日后回想时，尼禄总是怀疑但丁放了水。总之，当那场切磋发展成蛮力的比拼时，尼禄轻而易举地把但丁摔在地上，用鬼手掐住了对方的喉咙。但丁起初还想挣脱，在意识到自己无法逃离鬼手的束缚后，只好放松了身体。  
“我赢了。”尼禄一脚踩在但丁的胸口上，俯视着对方沾满血和尘土的脸。汗水垂下他的发尖，滴在但丁的脸颊和额头上，又混合着皮肤上的脏污流进地里。  
“做得好，小鬼。”但丁平静地看着他，眼神中丝毫没有败者应有的挫败和屈辱，“我们回去吃晚饭吧。”  
尼禄感觉他还没来得及品尝战胜但丁的成就感，它就被对方的视线击碎了。他松开鬼手，本想直接离开，最后还是弯下腰，闷闷不乐地朝但丁伸出左手。  
但丁握着尼禄的手起身，轻佻地回他一句“谢了”。在一起返回事务所的途中，但丁甚至小声哼起了歌，让尼禄越发不爽，比输了的时候还要难受。但丁总是这种无所谓的态度——但是他有无所谓的资本；他强得太可怕了。尼禄边走边踢着地上的石子，泄愤似的。他忍不住想象他们下一次切磋的结果，以往的败绩却像走马灯一样在眼前浮现，使他的呼吸都变得困难起来。  
“真的有那么重要吗？”但丁突然说。尼禄惊得抬头，发现对方似乎已经观察他很久了。  
“我是说刚才我们打的那一场。”见尼禄没有反应过来，但丁接着说，“有什么好难过的？你明明赢了我。”  
“那你有什么好开心的？”尼禄反问，“你明明输了！”  
“因为和你打得挺尽兴的。输了又怎么样？”  
“意味着我有机会超过你——”尼禄噎住了，终于意识到他说到一半的话有多么愚蠢。超过？开什么玩笑，他连但丁的外套下摆都没够到……  
“那也挺好的啊。”但丁把双手叠在脑后，望向前方，“你想变强是好事。只是你要用那股力量做什么？”  
“当然是保护我爱的人。”尼禄想都不想就答道。说完，他感觉“爱”这个词太肉麻了，脸颊不由得开始发烫。他咬咬牙，做好了在剩下的路程中被但丁用一百种方式调侃的准备。  
他没有等到但丁的笑声，头顶上却多了一只手掌的重量。但丁狠狠揉了他的头发几下，才用小得几乎像错觉的声音说：“我也是。”  
由于眼睛被乱糟糟的刘海遮住，尼禄没能看见他的表情。

5.  
失职的驾驶员落荒而逃，留下在树林中抛锚的公交车和唯一的乘客。尼禄本想拦住他，因为车已经被恶魔层层包围了，却在一只蝙蝠恶魔的干扰下错过了时机。不久后，车外传出一声惨叫，恐怕对方已经凶多吉少了。  
尼禄“啧”了一声，下意识把玩具熊搂得更紧了。它占用了他的右手，在这种情况下和累赘没什么两样。但是他没法扔下它，眼睁睁看它被恶魔的脚掌踩成碎片——他已经下定决心要保护它到家了。  
在把所有工作都扔给左手和绯红女皇时，他没有意识到，如果他本人无法活着回去，就算玩具熊完好无损，也没有任何意义。但是他的心已经被怒火填满了：他没能救下这辆车的驾驶员。如果连一只玩偶都保护不了，他还能保护好什么？他和但丁一起度过的时光还有什么意义？  
突然，一只蜥蜴恶魔从背后偷袭。他急忙转身，用剑身挡住了恶魔的利爪。四溅的火花像雨一样落下，有几颗蹦到了玩具熊的脑袋上。尼禄胡乱把玩具熊塞进外套，将那只恶魔砍成了两半。

6.  
尼禄接过很多玩命的委托，但不是每一次都能圆满收场。有时他会丢掉一条手臂（幸好是左手）或腿，只能干坐在原地等它们长回来。有时他会在任务上消耗太多时间，导致错过末班车，只能在野外过夜，或是花一个晚上走回事务所。最危险的情况是失去意识的时候——他只经历过一次，而且还让但丁帮他擦了屁股。  
委托的具体内容不重要，因为当尼禄恢复知觉时，它早就结束了。在他处于刚睡醒的朦胧状态时，但丁像检查机器部件一样抬起他的手脚，摸摸他的肚子，又拨开他的头发。尼禄没有阻止的气力，只能问：“你怎么在这里？”  
“你天黑了都没回家，我就来找你了。”但丁答道。他的语气里没有一丝担心，让尼禄没来由地难受了一下。  
“那之前——”他本来想问但丁为什么没在他露宿荒野的时候来找过他，又意识到这样说像是在示弱，于是换了个问题，“你是怎么干掉它们的？”  
“那几只高阶恶魔吗？”但丁摸了摸鼻子，看上去竟然有些烦躁，“就那样杀掉啊。这很重要吗？在我看来你没事比较重要。”  
正因为但丁难得地像在说正经的心里话，尼禄推开他的手，站了起来。他腿上的伤刚愈合不久，脚掌甚至没能适应地面的触感，害他一个趔趄，所幸他最后还是站稳了。但丁似乎想扶他，在看到他没有摔倒后，脸上浮现了尼禄从未见过的表情。尼禄找不到词来形容它。如果硬要说的话，也许“安心”比较合适。  
尼禄没有多想，从正面跳到了但丁身上，只为了把他的头发揉成鸟窝，就像他以前对尼禄做过的那样。尼禄的双腿像树袋熊一样缠在但丁身上，所以当但丁重心不稳时，他们一起重重地摔在了地上。

7.  
尼禄不介意漫长的路程，但是渗进衣服里的血把布料和皮肤死死黏在一起，让他一路上总是受血块剥落造成的刺痛所扰。两串长长的红色脚印跟了他一夜，最终断在了Devil May Cry的门前。  
天还没亮，但是快了。客厅里一片漆黑，从门口透进来的那点街灯的光只停留在玄关，无法再往前延伸了。他在吊灯的开关前停下了脚步。犹豫几秒后，他还是在开灯之前把抱了一路的玩具熊扔向了办公桌的位置。  
吊灯闪烁了几下，滋滋地照亮了大半个事务所，和翘着腿坐在办公桌前的但丁。他拎着尼禄投来的玩偶，正饶有兴趣地打量着它。  
“这个送你。”尼禄走向办公桌，“在任务地点的娃娃机里找到的。我觉得它挺像你的，就带回来了。”  
“像你才对吧。”但丁把完好无损，但已经看不出原本颜色的玩具熊放在桌上，朝尼禄张开沾满血的手掌，“比起这个，昨晚的披萨还有剩，要吃吗？”  
“鬼才吃冷掉的披萨。”尼禄艰难地脱掉黏糊糊的靴子，过了几秒才补上一句“给我两块”。


	3. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5D和5N（和V哥）/无明显cp内容/文中D的造型参考了Thicc Beard Dante这个mod（可在Nexus上下载）

但丁和维吉尔在魔界大闹一番，把Qliphoth斩草除根后，又进行了若干次兄弟对决，从比谁杀的恶魔更多一路比到谁小时候更容易尿床。后者没什么营养，因为他们都累了。当维吉尔严谨地叙述着但丁三岁时的一次“夜间遗尿”（这是他的原话）时，但丁的肚子突然咕噜噜叫了起来，说它饿了。他低头看肚子，又顺便看到了脚边的一只恶魔尸体，发现它伤口里的肉的纹路橙白相间，居然有点像三文鱼。但丁刚唏嘘自己连三文鱼都吃不起，肚子就又响了，说非披萨不可。但丁本人和他的钱包一致同意。于是他打断维吉尔充满恶意的回忆，好不容易才说服对方拔出金贵的阎魔刀在空中划一个十字。横线和竖线长度一样，非常完美。  
俗话说：天上一天，地上一年。说这话的人肯定不知道这定律在魔界也适用，因为当但丁率先踏出空间门时，他左腿的半只靴子都埋进了松软的雪堆里。但丁离开他居住的城市时还是细雨飘飘的五月，而现在，他熟悉的街道银装素裹，在夕阳下透着淡淡的橙粉色。  
这条街离Devil May Cry有大约两公里。维吉尔没有去过但丁的事务所，只能凭V的记忆定下传送坐标，出点差错也情有可原。但丁在雪里跺了跺脚，走向撒了融雪盐的人行道。他刚想叫上维吉尔，却发现对方背对着正确方向，在聚精会神地远望着什么。  
但丁顺着维吉尔的视线望去，看见了一个一元店，招牌被一条印着“平安夜大减价”的横幅遮了一半。门口人来人往，不时有提着大包小包的人从店里走出来，像个活广告。  
“人界已经是平安夜了。”维吉尔说。  
“是啊，看得出来。”但丁见对方表情复杂，故意转移了话题，“我比较好奇一块钱的东西能怎么减价。免费派送吗？”  
维吉尔鄙夷地瞪了他一眼。但丁把这当成同意的信号，朝一元店走去。维吉尔默默地跟上了。  
这家一元店正好被夹在两条治安差劲的贫民街中间，于是没有人对两个浑身血腥且刀枪随身的人提出意见。但丁很快发现所谓的大减价其实就是买一送N，买一袋意粉能带五包回家，只可惜店里不卖披萨之类的熟食。  
他们无所事事地闲逛了一会，最后在饰品区停下了脚步。临近圣诞，货架上摆的商品不是挂树上的就是戴头上的，实在没多少新意。和但丁的视线齐平的那一层塞满了薄得像纸一样的圣诞帽，灰白的棉球一颗颗耷拉在柜外，让他不合时宜地想起了十几分钟前的尸山血海。也就在这时，有人从背后扯了扯他的外套下摆。  
但丁转过头，对上了一双清澈的眼睛。那不及他大腿高的小孩用手掌拧了拧但丁的外套，含糊不清地问：  
“你是圣诞老人吗？”  
一旁的维吉尔发出了一声憋笑失败导致的咳嗽声。  
但丁呆住了，甚至忘记现编一个幽默的回复，小孩就被一个疑似他母亲的女性强行拉走了。直到他们的背影消失，但丁都沉浸在一种奇妙的打击中。他确实一身红衣一头白发，但他既没有戴帽子也没有大胡子，更何况他远没有那么老——好吧，他有胡子。在魔界度过的那些日子里，他根本就没有时间（也懒得）打理自己的仪表，任凭胡子像路边的野草一样疯长。（维吉尔曾“好心”提议用阎魔刀帮他刮脸，被他拒绝了。）现在他鼻子底下和下颚线周围的区域甚至比他刚才踩过的雪地还白。  
他摸了摸手感还真有点像草的胡子，鬼使神差地从货架上扯下一个圣诞帽。不论质量和价格，圣诞帽的本质不过是一个符号：谁戴上了，谁就有机会扮演圣诞老人。他戴上帽子，又从走道另一侧的化妆品货架上借了只手镜，端详了好一会。也许陌生小孩的话带来了某种心理暗示，他越看越觉得自己像圣诞老人。  
他问维吉尔：“怎么样？”  
“不予置评。”维吉尔目睹了一切，自然也注意到了但丁在态度上的转变，“你打算用这滑稽的打扮做什么？”  
但丁没想过这个问题；他只是觉得好玩而已，没有入戏到上街派礼物的程度。他正准备如实回答，突然感知到一股熟悉的魔力出现在店外。它迅速朝事务所的方向远去，速度快得只能用乘车来解释。维吉尔显然也注意到了，他瞥了店门外的马路一眼，又皱眉看向但丁。  
但丁顿时有了主意。他咧嘴一笑：“我要回去给尼禄一个惊喜。”

但丁的“惊喜”不过是个老土的恶作剧：他要假扮圣诞老人从烟囱溜进事务所，把尼禄吓个半死。然而DMC没有烟囱，圣诞老人也不是在平安夜的傍晚私闯民宅的。前者只要让维吉尔用万能的阎魔刀把他们传送到二楼就能解决，至于后者嘛……他们得在街上多逛一会了。  
接下来发生的事用一段话就能概括。但丁结了帐，本想把多送的那只圣诞帽戴到维吉尔头上，在看到对方几欲在大庭广众下拔刀时只好作罢。之后，他们先是去了临近关门的披萨店，又到附近唯一营业的酒吧喝了几杯。回到喧闹的人界后，这对久未谋面的兄弟才得已放松地长谈。于是，当但丁花光身上的钱，不得不和维吉尔一起离开酒吧时，钟楼的时针已经过了十二点。  
由于在酒吧里聊得太久，归路上的两人几乎没有交谈。但丁的心思回到了他接下来要实施的计划上。如果成功吓到尼禄，他多半会挨揍，尽管尼禄惊讶的表情已经足以值回票价了。但是他不成功的可能性也很大，因为他不清楚尼禄的作息习惯。万一尼禄是个夜猫子，惊喜就泡汤了。  
同时，他终于意识到尼禄会去DMC是一件很不寻常的事。自五年前在佛杜那的分别以来，他们只联系过两次：一次是但丁寄分店招牌，另一次是尼禄失去右臂。换言之，尼禄和维吉尔本人一样，从来没有光顾过但丁的事务所。他想象不到尼禄去空无一人的DMC做什么。红墓市的事件早在半年前已经解决了，而尼禄就算有急事，也应该明白自己不可能在事务所里找到但丁。如果事实真是如此，那他多半已经离开了。  
想到这里，但丁的心情顿时消沉了不少。他只听过圣诞老人背着礼物袋钻进烟囱的故事，没听过圣诞老人进屋发现家里没人的故事。劣质圣诞帽完全挡不住夜里的寒风，吹得他的头皮凉飕飕的。随风摇摆的棉球一下又一下地撞着他的后脑勺，直到他远远看见那个亲切的亮粉色霓虹招牌。  
事务所没有亮灯，但是里面有人。当但丁再次感受到那股熟悉的魔力时，他松了口气，心里涌上一股比想象中夸张许多的安心感，因为尼禄在家里等他。（这个说法也许比较自作多情，但是他打算暂时相信，毕竟这是平安夜。）即使两名强大半魔出现在近处，尼禄的气息也没有变化，似乎正处于睡梦中。  
但丁转身对维吉尔比了个“嘘”的手势，又在空气中模仿了几下对方拔刀切开空间的动作。  
“送我到二楼就好，”他小声说，“看在我请你吃晚饭的份上，就陪我玩这么一次吧！”  
维吉尔叹了口气：“无聊。”  
于是，但丁用事务所的钥匙换来了一个空间门。维吉尔不清楚事务所二楼的构造，却奇迹般地把空间门通到了但丁的卧室里。但丁小心翼翼地踏上脆弱的木地板，以免不慎踩到某个被虫蛀出的缺口，让整条街都知道他回家了。  
刚才站在建筑外面的时候，他隐约感觉尼禄在二楼的某个地方。二楼除了他的卧室外，还有一间几乎沦为储物间的客卧室。尼禄多半就在那里——  
他的床上传来了平缓的呼吸声。  
但丁惊讶地扭过头。他从未想过尼禄睡在他床上的可能性，但是在黑暗中隐约显出小山般轮廓的东西显然是一床裹了人的被子。他走到床边，不知该如何形容涌上心头的感情。  
尼禄侧身睡着，只露半个头在被子外面。但丁惯用的薄被显然不足以抵挡雪夜的严寒。他蜷缩着身体，眉毛微皱，好像睡得很不自在。果然，但丁没看几秒，尼禄的眼皮就跳了几下，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
但丁突然想起了他原本的目的，却一时不知说什么好。等尼禄的双眼完全捕捉到面前的人影，他才僵硬地挤出一句“圣诞快乐”。  
尼禄似乎还没睡醒。他双眼半睁地和但丁对视了一会，才迷迷糊糊地说：  
“你是……圣诞老人吗？”  
但丁不知是该震惊还是该笑。尼禄居然二十多了还信圣诞老人——这肯定是日后调侃他的绝好材料。这也意味着但丁只值一块钱的廉价变装居然成功了。  
“我是，”他摸了摸下巴上的胡子，“没想到我送礼物的时候居然把人吵醒了，真是失职啊。”  
说完，他意识到自己身上根本没有能送给尼禄的礼物。（他连尼禄想要什么都不知道。）尼禄依旧在用那种朦胧的眼神注视他，让他在产生罪恶感的同时也忍不住怀疑对方是否认为眼前的一切只是个梦。  
思来想去，但丁还是从外套口袋里掏出了一元店赠送的那只圣诞帽，说：“我只有这个。虽然有点寒酸，但是戴上它的话，你也能成为圣诞——”  
“我不需要。”尼禄打断了他。这也难怪，毕竟谁会稀罕一顶一年只能戴两天的帽子？  
但丁只好把圣诞帽塞回原处，感觉自己演的这一出戏愚蠢无比。就在他打算把自己头上的那顶也摘掉时，尼禄突然说：  
“我只希望……”  
但丁屏住呼吸，停下了伸到额头边的手。尼禄翻了个身，背对着他。  
“那个话都不说清楚……就跑了……的混蛋……能回来……”  
他的声音越来越小，最后完全被重归平稳的呼吸声取代了。  
但丁沉默了很久。对他来说，在树顶和尼禄分别只是几周前的事；而对尼禄来说，这段时间有半年之久。  
他想把尼禄叫醒，又怕对方像刚才那样认不出他。月光穿过他身后的窗户，在床上画出一个幽亮的长方形，将他戴着圣诞帽的影子圈在中间。街上的醉鬼唱着走调的圣诞歌，和维吉尔在楼下走动的声音极不和谐地混在了一起。  
“我已经回来了呀。”但丁苦笑道。  
他爬上床，轻轻晃了几下尼禄的肩。尼禄难受地发出几声鼻音，没有醒来。他又晃了几下，突然明白尼禄想要的礼物是他本人，而不是一个滑稽的仿冒圣诞老人，于是粗暴地扯下了帽子。帽尖的棉球掉了下来，正好砸在尼禄脸上。他猛地睁开眼，这下完全清醒了。  
“嗨，小鬼，”但丁抢先开口，“圣诞老人认为你不经同意睡别人床上的行为很不乖，所以你今年的圣诞礼物只有我了。”  
“但丁？”  
尼禄难以置信地张大了嘴，正是但丁一开始想看到的表情。但他一点也不觉得好笑，反而由衷地感到开心。  
“很抱歉，”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“就算你不想要，也不能退货——”  
下一秒，他的嘴被尼禄的肩膀堵上了。尼禄紧紧抱着他，身体微微颤抖，不知是因为冷，还是因为别的什么原因。但丁抱了回去，希望自己的体温能给对方带来一点现实感。  
“好久不见。”  
“这是我收过的最烂的圣诞礼物，”尼禄带着笑意说，“而且你身上好他妈难闻。”  
他把他的礼物抱得更紧了，直到天亮都没有松手。


	4. 【辣眼注意】封面&封底

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 画得很拉胯，今年一定好好修炼，下次搞更好看的封面orz

  



End file.
